


Accepted

by Rina9294



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A short PWP set just after episode 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2010.

Steve’s mouth is on him, hot and wet, his breath a gust over sensitive flesh, moving like the near constant trade winds over his cock, both cooling and inflaming his need. He’d known this was coming, known it from the moment Chin and Kono had left them and he’d offered to drive Steve to his house and the other man had accepted.

The connection had been there from the start, lurking beneath their first adrenaline-filled meeting and coloring their subsequent interactions. Butting heads, arguing, it was all a cover for taking the measure of the other man, a much more subtle act than the extended hello he’d given Kono when they met.

Steve takes him deeper, and he lets his head fall back against the door behind him, the hollow noise lost in the groan that escapes his lips. Steve attacks sex like he does everything: single-minded focus and drive toward his goal, that goal apparently to make Danny Williams come harder than he had in recent memory.

Agile, callused fingers slide into his gaping jeans, pushing them lower on his hips so that Steve can tug at his balls, timing the move to the suction on his cock, and he reaches out blindly, tangling his own fingers in Steve’s dark hair, tugging on it to let him know he is close.

It’s plain that this was Steve’s goal because that causes him to suck harder, that dark, humid heat driving him onward until his hips are jerking forward to meet each inward bob of Steve’s head. Close, so close, and then it’s exploding from him, and the slamming of his heartbeat in his ears sounds like waves crashing on the beach, rolling him with them to some foreign destination and cementing him there.

Steve swallows and pulls back, looking up at him, his lips swollen and wet, his dark eyes unreadable as he slowly gets to his feet, careful not to jar his injured arm - something he hadn’t seemed worried about moments before.

"So?" he asks, his voice holding an equal amount of amusement and hunger.

He knows what Steve is asking and chuckles even as he reaches under Steve’s shirt for the button of his jeans. Knows that the apology had been accepted the moment it was offered in his car, but still...

"How about I show you rather than tell you?"


End file.
